The present invention relates to new derivatives of dihydrodibenzocycloheptyliden-ethylpiperazine and is a divisional application based on the earlier copending application Ser. No. 07/054,408 U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,156 has issued in application Ser. No. 07/154,408.
Other agents known which display vasodilatory effects, for example, cinarizine and flunarizine. The derivatives of dihydrodibenzocycloheptylidenethylpiperazine of this invention have not previously been synthesized and investigated for pharmocological activity.